Eye For An Eye (Episode 12)
by Zanza8
Summary: Nick quits the force and goes looking for revenge when Finnick is attacked and crippled.
1. Chapter 1

Judy got off the hospital elevator and hurried down the hall to the waiting room. Nick was talking to Ian Furrier, a beaver doctor who had taken care of both of them in the past, and she had no hesitation about breaking into the conversation. "How is he?"

Nick said bitterly, "He'll live. He may never walk again, but…"

Doctor Furrier shook his head. "We can't know that yet, Officer Wilde. As I explained to you, your friend has some cracked vertebrae and significant swelling around his spinal cord but that doesn't mean there will be permanent damage."

"He told me he couldn't feel his legs or his tail."

"It's very possible that's just from the swelling and once it goes down, the paralysis will disappear." Furrier sighed. "It's going to take some time, one way or the other."

"What happened?" asked Judy.

"What happened is somebody broke into Finn's place and robbed him and tried to beat him to death. We were going to get some beer and a pizza and watch TV, it's been a while since we just hung out, and when I got there..." Nick's paws clenched into fists. "Can I see him?"

Furrier hesitated but Judy added her pleading look and he relented. "For a moment. I doubt he'll know you're there, he's been heavily sedated, but as long as you're quiet…"

They walked off down the hall, returning to find Chief Bogo had arrived. The cape buffalo was sitting by himself and he rose to his feet as they walked into the waiting room. "How's Finnick?"

Nick rode over Dr Furrier's attempt to speak. "He's not good. Any leads on who attacked him?"

Bogo spread his hooves. "It's only been a few hours, Wilde." The fox looked disgusted and the chief said encouragingly, "We're treating this like it was one of our own. Every cop in the city is on the lookout."

"A lot of good that will do," sneered the fox. "If you ever catch who did this to Finn, they'll probably turn out to be some thug who's been in the system forever. Catch them, slap them on the paw, let them go until they do something bad enough to get locked up for good. Tell me, Chief, if Finn spends the rest of his life in a wheelchair, will that be bad enough to lock them up and throw away the key?"

"Wilde, you're overwrought," said Bogo slowly. "Understandably so. Go home, get some sleep…"

"Don't patronize me!" said Nick fiercely. He reached in his pocket for his wallet and removed the gleaming badge Judy pinned on him the day he graduated. For a moment he weighed it in his paw, then he threw it at Bogo. "I've had it. No point being a cop if I can't even protect my best friend." He stalked over to the elevator and when Judy tried to follow him, he pressed the button and shut the doors in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Judy went into the Horn o' Plenty, a sleazy dive with watered whiskey and scorch marks on the tables and walls where patrons had put out their cigarettes. Blinking against the haze of smoke, she pushed through the crowd, fending off wandering paws until she reached the bar.

Nick was slumped on a stool at the end, nursing a drink, and he glared when she took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Judy shook her head at the armadillo bartender. "I'm not staying."

"You're here now, cutie," he snapped. "Order something or make room for the paying customers."

The bunny snapped back, "Do you have bottled water in a _sealed_ container?"

The armadillo went off, grumbling, then returned and plunked a bottle down. "That'll be two dollars."

Judy handed over the money and waited until the bartender left, then turned to Nick. "I was worried about you."

"Don't be," he muttered. "I'm fine."

The bunny strove for a calm tone. "I don't call quitting your job 'fine.' And this place…" She looked around, her nose wrinkled with distaste. "You never come to places like this."

The fox took a deep breath, gulped down his drink, and slid off the stool. "It's none of your business what I do. I tried things your way and all I've had is trouble literally from the day I met you. I've been kidnapped, beat up, shot...now Finn's in the hospital and all you care about is me quitting some thankless job that sooner or later is going to get me killed."

"Fine!" shouted Judy. Everyone in the bar turned to look and she lowered her voice. "As it happens, I'm here on business. Duke Weaselton has disappeared. Do you know anything about that?"

"Why ask me?" Nick snarled.

"Because he's _your_ informant," said the bunny coldly. "Duke wouldn't give me the time of day but he's always in touch with you. Have you heard from him or haven't you?"

"Nope. Don't know where he is, don't care. Anything else? I'm busy."

Judy's eyes filled with tears and she put her little velvet paw on his arm. "Nick."

He pushed her away so violently that she slammed into the bar and almost fell. Shocked, she stared at him for a moment, then turned and ran out the door. The fox resumed his seat and waved to the bartender. "Get me a double."

A big rhino took the stool Judy had vacated. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Nick looked the other animal up and down. "Do I know you?"

"Probably not." The rhino waved to the bartender. "A shot and a beer, and put his drink on my tab." He held out a hoof. "Frank Vifaru. I'm out of Sahara Square. We've all heard about Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps."

The fox looked at the hoof until the rhino dropped it. "I don't need any more cops in my life."

"Relax." Frank grinned. "Just wanted to buy you a drink, that's all." He lowered his voice. "I couldn't help hearing you just now. It's pretty bad when you can't even keep your friends safe."

"Nobody asked you," growled Nick.

"True." The rhino's voice dropped until it was a whisper. "I know about your friend Finnick. He's not the only one to get hurt by thugs the system lets run loose around the city. Maybe I can help you get some payback if you're interested."

Nick finished his drink in a single gulp and turned to face Frank. "I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

The rhino pulled up in front of a small house on the outskirts of Sahara Square and turned to Nick. "Let's be clear about one thing. If you don't want in, you keep your mouth shut. I'm taking a chance on you, we don't usually bring someone in until we all talk it over."

The fox chuckled mirthlessly. "What do you want? A solemn promise like little kids make on the playground? 'Cross my heart and hope to die?'"

The rhino grunted. "Your word is good enough for me."

"Fine." Nick held up his paws. "I give you my word not to talk about you and your friends. Okay?"

Frank nodded. "Okay."

They got out of the car and went up the walk but before they reached the house, the door was opened by a jaguar. "What took you so long?" He saw Nick and his ears went back. "You didn't say you were bringing a guest."

"Take it easy, Al. He's okay." Frank went into the house and Nick followed him, ignoring a soft snarl from the jaguar. Inside, the rhino announced, "Fellows, this here is Nick Wilde." He pointed at a tall okapi. "Liam Forrest." The jaguar closed the door. "Alejandro Yaguara."

Liam looked keenly at the rhino. "I thought it was just us tonight."

Frank rolled his eyes. "We have so many recruits we can't use another one?"

"Standing right here," said Nick in a lazy voice belied by his alert expression.

The jaguar lashed his tail. "We didn't ask you to come."

Nick shrugged. "Then I'll go."

"Wait a minute." Liam took a step forward. "You have to understand, we need to be careful. If the ZPD found out about us…"

"The ZPD can…" Nick bit back the words that started to spill out, took a deep breath, and started again. "I quit the force, okay? I'm not looking to cause any trouble. Frank said maybe you could help do something about whoever attacked my friend Finn. He may never walk again." The fox's voice dropped. "Someone needs to feel his pain."

A slow smile spread across the okapi's face. "If that's how it is, Nick…" He looked at the jaguar. "What do you say, Al?"

"I say talk is cheap." Al scowled at the fox. "For all we know, you're working undercover."

Nick chuckled. "If that's the case, Bogo will spend weeks getting back at me for throwing my badge at him." He turned to the rhino. "Thanks for the invite, Frank, but I don't think this is going to work."

"What about Duke Weaselton?" asked the rhino.

The fox stopped near the door. "What about him?" The other animals just looked at him and after a moment he said calmly, "I don't know anything about Duke, but if I had to take a guess, I would say someone buried him under that new plaza in the rainforest district."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Why would someone do that?"

Nick shrugged. "Maybe he was selling stuff that was stolen from Finn's garage."

The other animals were trading glances, then the okapi said very quietly, "How do you feel about Mr Big?"

"Mr Big?" The fox's ears perked up. "What's Mr Big got to do with this?"

Al smiled unpleasantly, his long tail twitching. "We've been planning to take him out."

Nick came back to the center of the room. "That would start a gang war."

Frank nodded. "That's the idea. Let them kill each other, it's less work for us."

"And the innocent civilians?" asked the fox carefully, staring at the rhino.

"Innocent civilians are always getting killed anyway." Frank shrugged. "Wasting Mr Big will save more lives than we lose."

Nick pondered a moment. "And you think if I do it, that will prove I'm on your side?"

"It's not something you could come back from," said Liam. The okapi looked very serious as he went on. "We all know that you and Mr Big go way back, but he's a criminal. He may also be a friend…"

"Not _my_ friend," said Nick dryly. "Judy Hopps is his granddaughter's godmother. Me...I was just Judy's partner. Mr Big put up with me for her sake. You know he was going to kill me for scamming him?"

The jaguar looked interested for the first time. "What did you do?"

"Al, my friend, I sold him an expensive wool rug that was really made from the fur of a skunk's butt," said Nick expansively. "Mr Big was going to ice me, but he let me go because his daughter had a crush on me. I don't owe him a thing. He made sure of that." The fox looked around at the other animals. "What do you say we have some beer and discuss how to get that little rodent?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nick squinted through the scope of the rifle and fired several shots, hitting a target three hundred feet away with ease. "Impressive. You say you took this off a hijacker?"

The other animals nodded and Al spoke up. "A sheep was stopping trucks about twenty miles out of Zootopia." He sprung his claws. "He doesn't need it anymore."

The fox shuddered. "Sheep are the worst. If it was up to Bellwether, I would have been dead a long time ago."

"I'd love to get her." The jaguar looked disgusted. "I had nothing but trouble for months after the Nighthowler scare. Even my girlfriend dumped me. Little mule deer, prettiest animal I'd ever seen...she said she couldn't trust me. Me! We'd been together for two years and all of a sudden she can't trust me because of something she heard on the news."

"I'm sorry," said Nick sincerely.

Frank and Liam patted Al on the back and the jaguar forced a grin. "What the hell. Females! We're better off without them."

The fox said wistfully, "There was a time I wouldn't agree with that. I thought Judy was different. You all remember the press conference, right?"

"I remember being happy I was an okapi and not a predator," said Liam.

"Same here," Frank chimed in. "A rhino is technically a prey animal no matter how big and strong he is."

Nick handed the rifle to Al. "I didn't think I'd ever see Judy after that, then she shows up and asks for my help. I forgive her, we bring down Bellwether, and I get so excited I think maybe, just maybe, I finally found something to believe in." His voice dropped. "I really thought we had something. We got through some pretty tough cases together. Then Finn gets attacked and Judy acts like it's just another case. She knows what he means to me and she didn't care. She just wanted to handle it like a cop, by the book. That's what really made me quit. I just couldn't work with her anymore. I haven't even been back to my apartment because she lives across the hall."

"Where you been staying?" asked Frank as they all headed back to the car.

"Finn's garage." Nick got in the back seat. "There was a lot of damage, so I've been fixing things up for when he gets out of the hospital." He brightened. "I went to see him last night and he's a lot better. He's got some feeling and movement back in his legs and his tail. The doctor said he should make a full recovery."

"Hey, that's great news!" Frank leaned over and clapped the fox on the shoulder.

They arrived in Tundratown and dropped the car off in an unattended parking lot before heading to the roof of a building across the street from a small restaurant. Nick looked down at it with an unreadable expression. "The Ice Crystal Palace?"

"Mr Big's favorite restaurant." Al unzipped the rifle bag and checked the gun.

"I know." Nick took the rifle and peered through the scope, then lowered it. "I've been here a couple of times with him. Best blueberry ice cream in the city." He shivered. "I hope we don't have to wait too long. I never did like the cold."

"Like I said yesterday, the maître d' told me Mr Big had a reservation tonight." Frank blew on his hooves. "If he shows up on time, it shouldn't be too long."

"Looks like he's early." Al pointed down the street, his tail twitching. A big white limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant and Nick leaned on the parapet and aimed the rifle. The polar bear driver got out and opened the back door, touching the brim of his cap as another bear got out with a tiny shrew on his paw.

"Hello, Kevin," murmured Nick. As if the bear had heard him, he paused for a moment and the fox took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The shrew seemed to explode and the bullet continued on to hit the bear squarely in the chest. The big animal staggered, then fell, and the driver took cover behind the car, pulling out a gun and scanning the street.

Al grabbed the rifle and stuffed it back in the bag. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost a week after Mr Big's death when Frank Vifaru pulled up outside Finnick's garage. There was a "Closed" sign on the door, but he rapped briskly.

After a moment Nick opened the door, smiling brightly. "How's it going?"

"Not bad." The rhino went inside, looking around approvingly. "This place looks ready for business."

"Just about." Nick led the way to the apartment upstairs and took two beers out of the refrigerator. "I'm not nearly the mechanic Finn is, but I'll open up in a day or two and keep things running until he's ready to take over."

The rhino opened his beer and took a long drink. "You hear anything about Mr Big?"

"The official statement from the family is that he got called out of town suddenly and his consigliere is running things until he gets back, but the word on the street is that he's dead." The fox settled in a rocking chair and sipped his beer. "What about at the ZPD? They must know what happened."

"They do, but without a body or any witnesses, there's nothing they can do about it other than opening a file." The rhino drained his beer. "You busy? We were all going to get together tonight."

Nick grinned. "You mean I finally get to meet the rest of the guys?"

Frank chuckled. "You killed Mr Big. It's the rest of the guys who want to meet you."

"Give me a minute to change and I'm all yours." The fox went into the bedroom and put on a fresh shirt, then came out adjusting his tie. Frank was on his cell phone and he hung up as Nick came into the room. "What's up?"

The rhino put his phone away. "Liam and Al want us to meet them before we hook up with everyone else. You ready?"

"Just have to lock up." Nick took a set of keys off a table by the door and the two started out, talking about nonconsequential things as the rhino drove through the city to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Savanna Central.

"You sure this is the place?" asked the fox.

"I'm sure," said Frank grimly, taking out a gun and pointing it straight at his companion's face. "Get out."

"Wait a minute!" Nick spread his paws. "Whatever you're thinking, you got it wrong."

The rhino prodded him with the gun. "You'll have a chance to explain. Move."

"Okay, but watch that thing." The fox opened his door and got out, waiting quietly until Frank joined him and took him in the building and down to the basement, where the first sight that greeted him was Judy Hopps, gagged and cuffed to a pipe.

Nick stopped so short that Frank walked into him, the bigger animal knocking him off balance. He managed to stay on his feet, watching as Al and Liam came forward. "Nice of you to join us, Nick."

"Not much choice with Frank waving a gun at me." The fox gestured at Judy. "What's she doing here?"

"Caught her snooping in my files." Al gazed at the bunny with an unpleasant expression. "I would have killed her, but then I thought it was better to get you too."

"Me?" Nick raised his eyebrows. "You still don't trust me after I killed Mr Big?"

Judy had been struggling against her bonds but at Nick's words, she suddenly went still, her eyes enormous. Seeing her reaction, Liam said slowly, "You expect us to believe you're not working with your partner?"

" _Former_ partner," the fox corrected swiftly. "I quit the force, remember? And if I was working with her, I never would have let any of you near her." He looked consideringly at the bunny. "Just how long were you planning to hold her?"

Al sprung his claws. "Not long at all." At the look on the fox's face, the jaguar grinned. "Relax, Nick. I'm not going to touch her. We had a better idea."

He nodded to a table in the shadows behind Judy and Nick went over and saw a couple of sticks of dynamite wired to a timer set for fifteen minutes. "That's your bright idea? Blowing us up?"

"Any reason why we shouldn't?" asked Frank.

"I can think of a couple," drawled Nick. "I've already taken out a target for you. That should be worth something. And I'm not a cop anymore, so I'm under the radar. I can be very useful."

The rhino, okapi, and jaguar were trading glances, then Al said coldly, " _She_ still has to die."

Nick's ears drooped. "I know." He knelt next to Judy. "I'm sorry, Carrots. I really am. I told you to stay out of my life, why couldn't you just listen for once?" He looked up at the others. "You should set the timer for forty-five minutes."

"Why?" asked Frank, looking keenly at the fox.

"Gives you time to get your recruits over to the Tip Top diner. We can all be there in plain sight when the bomb goes off."

Liam went over and reset the timer. "Good thinking, Nick." He looked questioningly at Frank and Al and they both nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Just a minute." Nick loosened Judy's gag and pulled her close, kissing her lingeringly on the mouth. "I always wanted to do that."

She stared at him in anguish, speechless, as he went over to the table and pressed the button on the timer, then followed the other animals out and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere in the back booth at the Tip Top diner was festive, with Frank, Al, Liam, and Nick crowded on both sides by several other animals celebrating their first get-together with the fox who killed Mr Big. They were cautious in their choice of words but enthusiastic in their drinking and it was on the fourth round that Al checked his watch and threw an arm around Nick. "Forty-five minutes, buddy. I have to admit, I didn't think you'd go through with it."

"Al," said Liam warningly.

"I know, I know." The jaguar lowered his voice. "Let's go over to my place. We've been here long enough."

"Just a minute." Frank was on his cell phone, frowning. "Okay, I just wanted to check in. See you tomorrow." He hung up and looked uneasily at the others. "That was the watch commander. He said everything's quiet."

Liam leaned forward and said softly, "Maybe the timer was a little slow."

"Or maybe the bomb didn't go off." Judy Hopps was standing at the table, flanked by Chief Bogo and a large rat with a badge pinned to her tweed blazer.

They all froze, staring at the bunny in disbelief. Except for Nick. The fox closed his eyes for a moment, then pushed out of the booth and seized her, holding her as if he would never let her go. Chief Bogo scowled. "Wilde. Wilde!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Nick released Judy and they both stood at attention as more officers came into the diner and began cuffing the group at the table. They went quietly, so dazed by the sudden reversal that they were still in shock at the ZPD when Bogo came in with Nick and Judy to question them.

The four recruits were disposed of quickly. They were rookies, enticed by the older officers with promises of heroic action against criminals the law was powerless to touch, and they readily made statements implicating Frank and Al and Liam before being taken to the lockup.

The rhino and jaguar and okapi were a different matter. Unnerved though they were at the sight of Judy and the knowledge that Nick had tricked them, they were seasoned police officers who had been on the force for a number of years and when Bogo came into the interrogation room where they were being held, Al found the bravado to sneer, "Don't you know better than to keep suspects in the same room?"

The cape buffalo held the door for Nick and Judy, who were followed by the rat in the tweed blazer and a beaver in a police uniform. They all seated themselves at the table across from the prisoners and Bogo said mildly, "Normally I would follow standard procedure and seperate you, but you should know exactly where you stand and I don't care to repeat it three times. You know Officers Wilde and Hopps. Allow me to introduce Officer Hetty Radan, Internal Affairs." The rat in the tweed blazer smiled tightly as Bogo indicated the beaver. "And this is Wally Weaver, our best radio technician."

"There is no point in bugging this room," said Liam. "Whatever we said, you can't use it."

"We didn't bug the room," replied Nick. He looked straight at Frank. "I gave you my word not to talk about you and your friends, remember?" The rhino nodded, a sick expression spreading over his face as the fox continued blandly, "I _didn't_ give you my word not to wear a wire. Wally here is a genius with that sort of thing."

"We have almost everything on tape," said Judy. "Except, of course, your kidnap and attempted murder of me. Nick wasn't expecting you to show up at the garage today." She looked fondly at the fox. "You took him off guard but he still managed to pass me a key to the cuffs. I had them unlocked and the bomb disarmed before you even got to the diner."

"The kiss?" Frank asked in disbelief. Judy blushed as Chief Bogo looked narrowly at her and Nick and the rhino snorted. "I gotta hand it to you two. You had me completely fooled."

Al was lashing his tail furiously but Liam was more controlled. "We were all fooled. I'd like to know how you did it."

Nick said quietly, "It all began the night I found Finn beaten within an inch of his life. I called for an ambulance and when Judy met me at the hospital, the doctor took us to Finn's room…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Nick and Judy followed Doctor Furrier into Finnick's room prepared for the worst, only to be stunned at the sight of Chief Bogo and a large rat in a tweed blazer in an earnest conversation with the little fox._

 _Nick stopped short. "What is this?"_

 _"Don't blame me," Finnick grumbled. He shifted in the bed, grimacing._

 _Judy came into the room as Furrier closed and locked the door. "I don't understand, Finnick. I thought you were robbed and badly hurt."_

 _Finnick glared at Judy. "My garage is trashed and I can't feel anything below my waist. Is that bad enough for you?"_

 _The bunny knew the little fox far too well to be offended and she went to the bed and put a paw on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and after a long moment, Finnick patted Judy's paw and smiled, just a little. She smiled back, then turned to Bogo. "Sir, I'm not trying to sound insubordinate…"_

 _"Just a minute, Officer Hopps." The beaver doctor came over to the bed and moved the blanket aside, then squeezed Finnick's foot. "Do you feel that?" The little fox shook his head._

 _Furrier sighed and tucked the blanket back around him. "It's still too early to tell, but your x-rays are very encouraging. There are some cracks in your vertebrae but nothing is pressing on your spinal cord. I'm hopeful that once the swelling goes down in a day or two, you'll begin to regain feeling and movement." He nodded to Judy to continue._

 _"As I was saying, Chief, I don't want to sound insubordinate…"_

 _"A little late for that," grumbled the cape buffalo. "If I live to be a hundred I'll never forget your first day."_

 _The bunny didn't miss a beat. "...but I think an explanation is in order."_

 _"Allow me." The tweed-clad rat stood up on her chair and produced a badge. "Officer Hetty Radan, Internal Affairs."_

 _Nick's eyes narrowed. "What does Internal Affairs have to do with this?"_

 _"Please have a seat, Officer Wilde. You too, Officer Hopps. I have a proposition for you." Radan waited until Nick and Judy sat down, then took a folder from the table next to Finnick's bed. "Some time ago, we became aware of the possibility of one or more vigilantes operating within the ZPD." The fox and the bunny started to speak but Bogo silenced them with a harsh gesture and the rat went on without missing a beat. "A prostitute, a sheep named Tamara Jade, was found murdered two days after she was paroled."_

 _This time Nick did speak. "I'm sorry to say it but there's nothing strange about a prostitute getting killed."_

 _Radan turned a page. "There is if she was suspected of blackmailing someone in the police department. After her death, a key was found among her personal effects. That key opened a safe deposit box at the Lemming Brothers Bank. The box contained a recording of a phone call Miss Jade made, threatening to report an unidentified officer to his superiors. Apparently she witnessed the murder of another animal, a burglar named Jengo Slate, a hyena. He was a suspect in several break-ins where homeowners were not only robbed, but badly beaten." Finnick's ears perked up and Radan nodded. "Just like you, sir. Miss Jade told the officer that she had seen him, while he was off-duty, stab Mr Slate and get into an unmarked car."_

 _"How did she know the killer was a cop?" asked Judy._

 _"She had seen him in uniform, rousting prostitutes. One of her friends gave her the officer's name." Radan ran her paw down the page. "Unfortunately, the voice on the other end of the line is unidentifiable, and Miss Jade used a public pay phone which averages a dozen calls a day to the ZPD. It's impossible to trace who she spoke to." The rat closed the folder and regarded Nick soberly._

 _He shifted under her gaze. "You said you had a proposition."_

 _"Your friend has been victimized." Hetty Radan nodded to Finnick. "Chief Bogo filled me in on some of your past exploits. You're quite an actor, Officer Wilder. I think you could convincingly portray someone so angry about what happened to his friend that he would be willing to take the law into his own paws."_

 _Nick looked taken aback. "After everything I've been through to be accepted as a cop, you want me to go rogue?"_

 _Radan shrugged. "I've told you why Internal Affairs believes there are vigilantes in the ZPD. It's possible Miss Jade and Mr Slate are not the only victims. If you're not willing to take the assignment, we'll just have to keep working the case from other angles."_

 _Judy said shrewdly, "I'm guessing that you wouldn't want to take advantage of Finnick's situation if there **were** any other good angles."_

 _"That is true," said Radan suavely. "The attack on your friend is a perfect opportunity."_

 _"Now wait just a minute!" snapped Finnick. "You ain't using me to wreck Nick's life. I said I would listen to what you had to say, and I heard it, and I say no." He looked at his friend. "I don't want you doing this."_

 _The red fox smiled a little. "It's not like I would really be going bad, Finn. It would just be an act, like the old days."_

 _The little fox scowled. "Those were pretty bad days. And what about Judy? What's she supposed to do while you're on this job?"_

 _Judy said slowly, "I have a feeling I'm going to have a part to play too." She looked at Radan. "Am I right?"_

 _"Quite right. For Officer Wilde to sell this, he has to be seen turning on his friends, particularly you." Radan looked uncomfortable for the first time. "I realize this is a lot to ask, but…"_

 _She fell silent as Nick and Judy gazed at each other for a long moment, then turned to Finnick. No words were said, but it was as if a whole conversation took place between the three animals and both foxes nodded when the bunny said, "We'll do it."_

 _"In that case, I'll leave and come back up in the elevator as if I've only just arrived," said Bogo. "Give me ten minutes, then come out." He went to the door and opened it, then looked back at Nick. "Make it good, Wilde."_


	8. Chapter 8

After Nick finished speaking, Hetty Radan, the rat from Internal Affairs, took over. "You should all spend the rest of your lives in prison, but the district attorney is prepared to offer twenty-five years to life."

"In return for what?" asked Liam steadily.

"You will give a full statement about all of your...activities," said the rat sternly. "We already know about Tamara Jade and Jengo Slate. There is an open case of a sheep who was found murdered twenty miles outside Zootopia. I assume that is the hijacker you spoke of, Yaguara." The jaguar bared his teeth but remained silent as the rat continued. "I also want your full cooperation with a number of suspicious cases that I will be going over in light of what Officers Wilde and Hopps have uncovered."

"Anything else?" asked the okapi.

"You will all plead guilty and go away quietly." Radan's beady eyes were filled with disgust. "You're enough of a disgrace to the department. We would rather not have a trial that would shake the confidence of the public in the ZPD."

"Why should we care about that?" snarled Al.

The rat contemplated him for a moment, then said sadly, "Yaguara, you were wounded rescuing hostages from a bank robber. Vifaru, you have two commendations for courage under fire. Forrest, you were decorated for valor after pulling children out of a burning school bus." The prisoners looked abashed as Radan continued. "You were all good cops once with an exemplary sense of duty to the public and your fellow officers. I'm hoping there's enough of your honor left to preserve the good name of the department."

The okapi and rhino and jaguar traded glances with each other for a long moment, then Liam said softly, "I'll take the deal."

"So will I," said Frank.

The jaguar hesitated as the okapi and rhino looked at him, then he muttered, "I'll go along with the others."

"Good!" Radan reached for the intercom. "In that case, I'll get a stenographer in here."

Bogo motioned to his officers and they started to leave the room. "Wait a minute, Nick!" said Frank. "We all saw you kill Mr Big."

Nick and Judy turned back and the fox said, "No, you saw me shoot a stuffed shrew from a toy store."

The rhino shook his head. "You hit the polar bear too."

"Kevin was wearing a bulletproof vest. He's a little banged up, but he's fine. So is Duke Weaselton. He agreed to protective custody in exchange for a small fee."

Frank snorted. "I can understand Duke but why would Mr Big go along with this?"

Judy said pleasantly, "It wasn't easy. When Mr Big heard what you were planning for him, he decided to kill all of you." The prisoners shifted in their seats as she went on. "Fortunately I was able to convince him to let Nick and me handle it. Nick was wearing a wire when he talked you into shooting from the roof across from the Ice Crystal Palace, and I had the maître d' gave you a call to let you know when Mr Big would be there. It's too bad Kevin had to take a bullet, but all the polar bears volunteered. They're so loyal to Mr Big that they would do anything for him."

Liam turned to Hetty Radan. "That sounds like a threat."

The rat shook her head at Judy, then said coolly, "You're perfectly safe. Mr Big has given his word that nothing will happen to you."'

"And we're supposed to believe that?" asked Al sarcastically.

"You can believe it," said Nick reassuringly. "Mr Big didn't give his word to the ZPD." He patted the bunny on the shoulder. "He gave it to his granddaughter's godmother. As long as Judy is around, you have nothing to worry about."


	9. Chapter 9

Nick pulled up in front of Finnick's garage and parked, ignoring his friend's complaint that he wanted the van in the back. "It's easier for you to go in the front, Finn."

"Don't see why," grumbled the little fox.

"That's why." Nick nodded at the front door and Finnick's eyes widened.

Judy was waiting on the sidewalk with a polar bear on either side. One bear held Mr Big in his giant paw, and on the paw of the other…

"Fru-fru," breathed Finnick. He looked at Nick with sudden panic. "Don't tell me she redecorated my place again?"

The big fox got out of the van and went around to his friend's door. "Come on. It's not that bad." He helped Finnick out and handed him the cane the little fox still needed to walk and they proceeded slowly to the garage.

Fru-fru was bouncing with excitement. "Finnick! Oh, my Gawd, wait'll you see what I did with the place this time!"

Mr Big smiled indulgently as they all went into the garage and Finnick looked around. It was even worse than he'd feared. The entire place had been painted in pastels and there were frilly covers on the equipment. The waiting room was cluttered with delicate furniture that was obviously intended for show, not use, and the little fox shuddered as he looked at the stairs leading up to his apartment.

"Yup, I did upstairs too!" said Fru-fru triumphantly. "You'll love it!"

Finnick dug deep in his soul for courage he never knew he possessed and smiled brightly. "I've never seen anything like it, Fru-fru, but I think I'll wait before I try the stairs." He took her tiny paw. "Thank you very much."

"See, Judy, I told you he would like it!" Fru-fru turned to her father. "Daddy, I gotta get home but I wanna go shoppin' first."

"Sure, baby." Mr Big took out his wallet. "How much do you need?"

She leaned over and plucked all the cash out, kissed her father soundly, and left with a hugely pleased expression. Mr Big sighed and turned to Finnick. "Thank you, my friend, for your kindness to my daughter. Raymond will repaint everything tomorrow, and Kevin will take you shopping. Buy whatever you wish and charge it to my account."

Finnick slumped with relief. "Mr Big, you don't know what a load you just took off my mind."

"It is nothing." The tiny shrew waved a paw. "You are family, after all." His eyes glittered. "I have not learned yet who attacked you, but when I do…"

"I don't want you doing nothing about that," said Finnick quickly.

"I know." The crime boss sighed. "I already promised to turn them over to the police. Unharmed."

"Thank you, Mr Big," said Judy, kissing his cheek. She looked up at the polar bear. "And thank you, Kevin. You're a real hero."

"No problem." Kevin rubbed his chest. "Just don't make a habit of shooting me, okay, Nicky?"

The fox smiled wryly. "You got it. Believe it or not, it wasn't nearly as much fun as I thought it would be."

Mr Big chuckled. "I am glad to hear you say so, Nicky. Kevin is a faithful servant. I would be very sorry to lose him." The tiny shrew observed with satisfaction how the polar bear seemed to grow taller from the praise, then said, "And now I must go. There is much to attend to after absenting myself from my business for so long. Do not forget to call tomorrow, Finnick."

"I won't. Thank you, sir." The little fox watched Mr Big leave, then turned to Nick and Judy. "You two don't got to stay. I'll be all right."

"I was going to fix us something to eat," protested Judy. "And what about the stairs?"

"I can manage the stairs," said Finnick firmly. "I ain't had a minute to myself since Nick took me to the hospital and long as there's some beer in the fridge, I'll be all right."

The bunny seemed about to say something more but Nick stepped in. "What about next week? We never did get to have our pizza."

"Sure, Nick." Finnick slapped the red fox's paw and endured a brief hug from the bunny. "I'll give you a call." He turned towards the stairs. Nick and Judy watched for a moment until they saw he could make it safely to the top, then headed out the door and down the street, strolling along in a comfortable silence until they reached the Grand Pangolin Arms.

The fox looked up at the building. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see this place again."

Judy put her little velvet paw on his arm. "Nick."

His sharp green eyes met her soft purple ones and they said simultaneously, "About that kiss…"

"You go first," said the fox.

Judy shook her head. "No, you."

Nick hadn't been able to get it out of his head. He wanted to say it was the sweetest kiss he had ever known, but his courage failed him and he said lamely, "I just wanted you to know if there had been any other way to slip you the key to the cuffs, I would have."

The bunny felt hurt. She could still taste Nick's kiss, but as she looked into his eyes she realized he would never make the first move. Their friendship was too precious to him to risk changing it. Judy took a deep breath. Was it worth the risk?

She tightened her grip on his arm, pulling him down as she raised up on her toes, then her lips touched his. For a moment they were tentative, then Nick wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, holding her close as the kiss deepened until they ran out of breath, staring at each other.

Nick was the first to break the silence. "This changes things."

Judy snuggled against him. "I know."

"We can't let anyone know about us." The fox's paw wandered over the bunny's ears. "They wouldn't let us work together anymore."

"We'll figure it out." Judy giggled and Nick raised his eyebrows. "I was just thinking about the chief's expression when Vifaru asked about the kiss."

The fox's eyes twinkled. "Should we put it in the report or let the chief stew about it?"

"You know as well as I do that it has to go in the report but I don't mind waiting a couple of days to write it up. Now what about something to eat? I stocked your refrigerator. Corn tortillas, fresh veggies…"

"Blueberries?" asked the fox eagerly.

"Of course."

Nick smiled gently at Judy. "You know I love you, right?"

"Do I know that?" She smiled back, her eyes shining. "Yes. Yes, I do."


End file.
